In recent years, voice control has seen increased adoption in many consumer products, including motor vehicles. Such systems have been used in contexts such as media and navigation control. For example a driver may utilize voice commands to select music to be played or a destination to which the navigation system may navigate. In the future, these voice recognition systems may be further utilized as a means for user control of other vehicle systems.